Barclay James Harvest
The Keepers LINE-UP: *Stewart Wolstenholme (vocals) *Dave Taylor (bass guitar) *Ray Murphy (drums) *John Lees (lead guitar) *Duncan Watts (rhythm guitar) 15.11.64 Empire, Oldham, England ('Beat' Contest, with The Diablos, the T.K. 5, The Missing Links, The Blue Angels, T.N.T. and The Dynamites, The Voodoos, The Modrox5, The Headliners, The Exiles '3') Heart And Soul And The Wickeds LINE-UP: *Rod Buckley (lead vocals) *Les Holroyd (bass) *Mel Pritchard (drums) *plus two more? ??.12.65 Kings Hall, Oldham, England (supporting The Kinks) 1967 ??.??.67 Middleton Baths, Manchester, England (1st public gig) August 8, 1967 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, England 1968 31.01.68 Manchester University, Manchester, England 04.02.68 Mr. Smith's, Manchester, England 14.02.68 Stoney Middleton Roman Baths, Middleton, England 15.02.68 Sibylla's, London, England 17.02.68 Lancaster University, Lancaster, England 24.02.68 Salford University, Salford, England 25.04.68 Lancaster University Concourse, Lancaster, England 27.04.68 Manchester University Union, Manchester, England 21.05.68 Loughborough University Students Union, Loughborough, England 22.05.68 Liverpool University Concourse, Liverpool, England 27.06.68 College of Technology, Huddersfield, England 26.07.68 Manchester Free Trade Hall Tim Hardin with BJH as backing band? September 13, 1968 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Supporting The Small Faces & The Action) 28.09.68 Manchester University, Manchester, England 04.10.68 College of Commerce, Manchester, England 11.10.68 Mothers, Birmingham, England 03.11.68 Private party 07.11.68 Porchester Hall, London, England (with Pink Floyd & Edgar Broughton Band) 08.11.68 Surrey University, Guildford, England 09.11.68 University College London Union, London, England 10.11.68 Civic Hall, Guildford, England 15.11.68 College of Commerce, Manchester, England 22.11.68 Leicester University, Leicester, England 23.11.68 UMIST, Manchester, England 26.11.68 De La Salle College, Manchester, England 29.11.68 Loughborough University Students Union, Loughborough, England (with Champion Jack Dupree) 06.12.68 Southampton University Students' Union, Southampton, England 07.12.68 Imperial College London, London, England (early evening) 07.12.68 Roundhouse, London, England (with Gun, Arcadium, Marie Rice, John Thomas Blues Band & Explosive Spectrum) 13.12.68 Brooklands Technical College, Weybridge, England 14.12.68 University of Bedfordshire, Luton, England 16.12.68 Jacob Kramer College, Leeds, England 1969 08.02.69 University College London Union, London, England 14.02.69 University of Surrey, Guildford, England (with Junior's Eyes) 14.03.69 College of Commerce, Manchester, England 15.03.69 Chelsea College of Science and Technology, London, England (with The Pretty Things) 15.03.69 Ladbroke Grove Royalty Theatre, London, England (with Fairport Convention) 14.06.69 Hyde Park, London, England (Free concert, with The Move, The Action, etc.) 20.06.69 Rathbone Hall, Liverpool, England 21.06.69 Bletchley, Clouds Circus Blossom Toes + BJH etc 29.06.69 Houldsworth Hall, Deansgate, England (benefit for Grass Eye underground magazine, with Edgar Broughton Band, Principal Edwards Magic Theatre, Greasy Bear, John Peel & Catalyst) 10.07.69 Penthouse, Scarborough, England 13.07.69 Parc Saint Roch, Ciney, Belgium (International Pop Show 1969) 29.08.69 Speakeasy, London, England 04.08.69 Granary Club, Bristol, England 08.08.69 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, England 23.08.69 East Park, Kingston upon Hull, England (Humberside Pop Festival, free afternoon concert to raise money for Hull Arts Centre with Chest Fever, Brave New World & Sweet Sugar. Poss Constable Hall, Burton) 28.08.69 Revolution Club, London, England 29.08.69 Speakeasy, London, England 31.10.69 Locarno Ballroom, Sunderland, England (with Savoy Brown) 01.11.69 Chelsea College of Science and Technology, London, England (with Edgar Broughton Band) 05.12.69 Newcastle Polytechnic Ellison Building, Newcastle, England (with Ginhouse) 09.12.69 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, England (with Georgie Fame & Family) 18.12.69 Sporthal Arena, Deurne, Belgium (with Colosseum, Ferré Grignard & Pebbles) ??.12.69 Uppermill Civic Hall Charity gig, raised £12.00 for old people in Diggle 1970 01.01.70 London Speakeasy ??.??.70 Londerzeel, Belgium, Salle Egmont (possibly 1969) 30.01.70 Pleasure Beach Casino, Blackpool, England (With Spirit) 31.01.70 University College London Union, London, England {07.02.70 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, Scotland (supporting Led Zeppelin. Postponed to 17th February after Jimmy Page involved in car crash) 17.02.70 Edinburgh Usher Hall Led Zeppelin + BJH 03.04.70 Sporthalle, Cologne, Germany (Progressive Pop Festival 1970, with Deep Purple, Kinks, Procol Harum, Nice etc.) 27.04.70 Poco a Poco, Stockport, England (Stockport Schools Union gig, with David Bowie & Hype, High Tide & The Purple Gang) {05.06.70 Buxton Festival 'Until Tomorrow' BJH billed but didn't appear} 28.06.70 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England (With orchestra) 03.07.70 Royal Albert Hall, London, England (With orchestra) {04.07.70 Salford Buile Hill Park Free open-air, cancelled by local council 17.07.70 Town Hall, Birmingham, England (With orchestra) 23.07.70 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, Scotland (With orchestra) ??.??.70 Preston Blues Club Amethyst? 04.09.70 Alsager Technical College, Alsager, England 11.09.70 Uppermill Civic Hall, Oldham, England (Benefit for Diggle Old People's Welfare Committee) 12.09.70 Odeon Theatre, Blackpool, England (with Quintessence & Quatermass) 22.09.70 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, England (with Steamhammer & Kevin Ayers) 23.09.70 City Hall, Newcastle, England (with Steamhammer & Ginhouse) 25.09.70 Technical College, Salford, England 27.09.70 Coatham Hotel, Redcar, England (with Uriah Heep) 28.09.70 City Hall, Sheffield, England 16.10.70 Downstairs Club, Old Hill, England (with Shape Of The Rain) 20.10.70 Revolution Club, London, England 22.10.70 Winter Gardens Pavilion, Weston-super-Mare, England (with Stackridge & Maya) 29.10.70 Marquee, London, England (with Duster Bennett) 30.10.70 Nag's Head, Northampton, England 31.10.70 Temple Club, London, England 01.11.70 Groovesville Wake Arms, Epping, England 02.11.70 Hebdomal, Letchworth, England 16.11.70 St. George's Hall, Bradford, England (Bradford Festival, with Lifetime feat. Jack Bruce) 18.11.70 Club Lafayette, Wolverhampton, England (with Travelling Red Wing) 04.12.70 Brighton Polytechnic, Brighton, England 10.12.70 Locarno, Blackpool, England (with Wishbone Ash, Writing On The Wall etc.) 12.12.70 Wolverhampton Polytechnic, Wolverhampton, England 18.12.70 Arts Centre, Basildon, England (with Wildmouth) 23.12.70 The Castle, Tooting, England 1971 ??.??.71 Birmingham University SU + Little Free Rock, between January and March 1971 30.01.71 Bangor University, Bangor, Wales 31.01.71 Lyceum, London, England (with Argent, Roy Young Band & Slade) 02.02.71 De La Salle College, Manchester, England 03.02.71 Keele University, Keele, England 04.02.71 Birdcage, Harlow, England 05.02.71 Marquee, London, England 06.02.71 Cartreffle College of Education, Wrexham, Wales 07.02.71 Bowes Lyon House, Stevenage, England February 2, 1971 Sussex University, Brighton, England 10.02.71 Exeter University, Exeter, England 11.02.71 London Paris Theatre + Roy Young Band, recording for John Peel's Sunday Concert 12.02.71 Didsbury College of Education, Manchester, England 12.02.71 The Way In, Deansgate, England (midnight show) 13.02.71 College of Technology, Darlington, England 15.02.71 The Castle, Tooting, England 17.02.71 Flintshire College, Connahs Quay, Wales 18.02.71 UMIST, Manchester, England (with orchestra, with Killing Floor & Good Habit) 19.02.71 Maidstone College of Art, Maidstone, England 20.02.71 Sunderland Polytechnic, Sunderland, England 21.02.71 Cloud Nine Club, Peterborough, England 27.02.71 Clarence's, Halifax, England 05.03.71 City University, London, England (With orchestra) 06.03.71 University Of East Anglia, Norwich, England 08.03.71 Polytechnic of Central London, London, England 10.03.71 Warwick University, Coventry, England 12.03.71 Hobbit's Garden, London, England 12.03.71 The Temple Club, London, England (with Nothineverappens & 9:30 Fly) 13.03.71 Kingham Hall, Watford, England (with Kripple Vision) 16.03.71 Chiswick Polytechnic University, Chiswick, England (Cancer Research Benefit, with Argent) 20.03.71 Erith College, Dartgord, England 25.03.71 Neald Hall, Chippenham, England (with Jon Hodge) 31.03.71 Club Lafayette, Wolverhampton, England (with Gasoline) 02.04.71 London College of Furniture, London, England (Benefit for Release, with Duster Bennett & Crystal) 06.04.71 Tricorn Club, Portsmouth, England 08.04.71 Granary Club, Bristol, England (with Birth) 13.04.71 Henry's Blues House, Birmingham, England 14.04.71 The Castle, Tooting, England 17.04.71 South Berkshire College, Newbury, England (with Heaven) 18.04.71 Lyceum, London, England (with Caravan & Gringo) {19.04.71 Preston Public Hall Caravan + BJH + Gringo - BJH didn't perform due faulty PA} 20.04.71 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England (with Caravan & Gringo) 21.04.71 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, England 22.04.71 City Hall, Sheffield, England 23.04.71 Colston Hall, Bristol, England 24.04.71 Civic Hall, Guildford, England 01.05.71 Isle of Ely College, Wisbech, England (with Orpheus & S.A.S.) 02.05.71 New Theatre, Bromley, England 06.05.71 Amethyst Club, Preston, England (Replacement gig for 19th April) 08.05.71 Kingston Polytechnic, Kingston upon Thames, England (with Patto who replaced Bronco due to road accident) 14.05.71 Arts Centre, Basildon, England (with Castle Farm) 16.05.71 Kinema Ballroom, Dunfermline, Scotland (with Alexis Korner) 22.05.71 Eishalle Allmend Eisstadion, Bern, Switzerland (with Bern Symphony Orchestra & CH-All-Star-Rock-Session) 05.06.71 Clitheroe Castle, Clitheroe, England (Clitheroe Pop Festival 1971) (possibly 29th May 1971) 13.06.71 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England ??.??.71 Tunbridge Wells Assembly Rooms BJH + Comus, summer 1971 21.07.71 Club Lafayette, Wolverhampton, England (with Anubis) 28.08.71 Weeley, England (Weeley Festival, With orchestra) 24.09.71 Amersham College, High Wycombe, England (with Fusion Orchestra & Gnome Sweet Gnome) 27.09.71 Civic Hall, Guildford, England 28.09.71 Digbeth Civic Hall, Birmingham, England ??.??.71 Bournemouth College of Technology Freshers' Ball - end of September or early October 01.10.71 College of Art and Technology, Hastings, England 08.10.71 London School of Economics, London, England (with Procol Harum, Spyrogyra & Heaven) 09.10.71 Leicester University, , Leicester, England 13.10.71 College of Education, Coventry, England (with Pluto) 15.10.71 Technical College, Lowestoft, England 16.10.71 Cardiff University, Cardiff, Wales 18.10.71 Bolton Casino, Bolton, England 20.10.71 Club Lafayette, Wolverhampton, England 21.10.71 Rafters, Manchester, England 22.10.71 Maidstone College of Art, Maidstone, England (with Danta & Comus) 23.10.71 Shenstone New College, Bromsgrove, England 26.10.71 Southampton University Students' Union, Southampton, England (Poss 27th) 29.10.71 Brunel University Student's Hall, Uxbridge, England (with Jigsaw) 30.10.71 Technical College, Farnborough, England 31.10.71 Roundhouse, London, England (with Bent Frame & Fuzzy Duck) 03.11.71 Norwich City College, , Norwich, England 05.11.71 Trent Polytechnic Student Union, Nottingham, England 06.11.71 Kingston Polytechnic, Kingston upon Thames, England (with Van Der Graaf Generator) 09.11.71 Chez Club, Leytonstone, England 11.11.71 Rainbow, London, England (Free concert, with Climax Chicago etc.) 12.11.71 Lowther Pavilion, Lytham St Annes, England 13.11.71 Technical College, Harlow, England (with Suprimas) 19.11.71 JB's, Dudley, England 27.11.71 Borough Assembly Hall, Aylesbury, England (with B.B.Blunder) 04.12.71 Odeon Cinema, Romford, England (With orchestra, with Universe) 10.12.71 Rickmansworth Grammar School BJH + Ten Years of Worthing 10.12.71? Technical College and School of Art, Harrow, England (with Supertramp) 13.12.71 Woodville Halls Theatre, Gravesend, England (with Samuel Prody) 14.12.71 Technical College, Blackburn, England (with Judge) 16.12.71 Cleopatra's, Derby, England (Magic of Ju-Ju club night, with Pugma-Ho) 21.12.71 Hobbit's Garden, London, England (with Willa) ??.??.71 Hill Stores Ballroom, Oldham, England 1972 07.01.72 Bristol Polytechnic, Bristol, England 08.01.72 Paget Rooms, Penarth, Wales (with Bell & Arc) 09.01.72 Pavilion, Hemel Hempstead, England 13.01.72 West Bridgford Further Education College, Nottingham, England (supported by Thor) 14.01.72 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, England 15.01.72 Manchester University, Manchester, England (with Mick Abrahams) 21.01.72 Birmingham University, Birmingham, England 22.01.72 Leicester University, Leicester, England 23.01.72 Greyhound, Croydon, England (with Skin Alley) 28.01.72 York University Central Hall, York, England 29.01.72 Sheffield University, Sheffield, England Durham University 04.02.72 Aberdeen University, Aberdeen, Scotland Newcastle City Hall 05.02.72 Empire Theatre, Edinburgh, Scotland 06.02.72 Kinema Ballroom, Dunfermline, Scotland (with The Change) 08.02.72 Southampton University Students' Union, Southampton, England 11.02.72 Salford University, Salford, England 12.02.72 Bradford University, Bradford, England {13.02.72 Lewisham Town Hall Curtailed due power cut, rescheduled to Bromley, 8.04.72} 15.02.72 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England 17.02.72 Warwick University, , Coventry, England 18.02.72 Festival Theatre, Chichester, England 19.02.72 London School of Economics, London, England (with Quiver) {21.02.72 Oxford Town Hall + Skin Alley - postponed to 13.04.72} 25.02.72 Huddersfield Polytechnic, Huddersfield, England 26.02.72 Leeds University Union, Leeds, England 29.02.72 Sheffield University, Sheffield, England 03.03.72 North-East London Polytechnic Main Hall, Barking, England (With orchestra, with Sheala MacDonald) 04.03.72 Watford College Of Art And Technology, Watford, England (with Genesis & Zeus) 08.03.72 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, England 10.03.72 Lowestoft College of Art, Lowestoft, England 11.03.72 Liverpool University, Liverpool, England {13.03.72 Chelmsford Town Hall - postponed to 24.04.72} 16.03.72 Town Hall, Reading, England (with Linda Lewis) 17.03.72 City University, London, England (with Trees incl. Bias Boshell) 18.03.72 Kingston Polytechnic, Kingston upon Thames, England (with Pluto) 19.03.72 Greyhound, Croydon, England (with Focus) 22.03.72 Civic Hall, Guildford, England (with Matching Mole) 23.03.72 City Hall, Newcastle, England (with Trees & Matthew Ellis) 23.03.72? London College Of Printing With orchestra 24.03.72 Winter Gardens, Malvern, England (with Isengard) 25.03.72 Sports Centre, Bracknell, England (with Flash & Steve Peregrine Took) 26.03.72 Colston Hall, Bristol, England (with Trees & Matthew Ellis) {28.03.72 to 11.05.72 - projected U.S. tour, rescheduled to 03.05.72 - 20.06.72 with Poco, then cancelled. Would also have included solo dates at Washington Cellar Door, New York Bitter End and Los Angeles Troubadour} 02.04.72 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England (with Trees & Matthew Ellis) 07.04.72 Town Hall, High Wycombe, England (with Keith Christmas & Affluence) 08.04.72 Bromley Technical College, Bromley, England (benefit gig to replace 13.02.72, + films & Daddy Stovepipe) 09.04.72 Kenilworth Chesford Grange 13.04.72 Town Hall, Oxford, England (with Skin Alley. rescheduled from 21.02.72) 14.04.72 Guildhall, Northampton, England 24.04.72 Civic Hall, Chelmsford, England (with Fruupp. rescheduled from 13.03.72) 29.04.72 Queen Margaret Union, Glasgow, Scotland 30.04.72 Caley Cinema, Edinburgh, Scotland (with Iron Claw) {06.05.72 Dagenham Village Roundhouse show - BJH billed but didn't appear} {07.05.72 London Alexandra Palace Curved Air etc. didn't play because concert overran} 02.06.72 King's Cross Cinema, London, England (With orchestra, with Michael Chapman) {01.07.72 to 26.07.72 - projected German tour, cancelled.} July 9, 1972 Dallenberg Stadion, Würzburg, Germany (Würzburger Pop-Festival 1972) 21.07.72 Tower of London, London, England ("Music In The Moat", With orchestra) 28.07.72 Casino Frauenfeld, Frauenfeld, Switzerland 29.07.72 Reithalle, Zurich, Switzerland 02.08.72 Town Hall, Torquay, England 03.08.72 Guildhall, Plymouth, England (with Nektar & Michael Chapman) 05.08.72 Guildhall, Southampton, England (with Nektar) 06.08.72 Chiltern Rooms, High Wycombe, England (with Keith Christmas) 13.08.72 Fairfield Halls, Croydon, England (with Camel) South African Tour (supported by Gary Farr): 20.09.72 City Hall, Cape Town, South Africa (With Cape Town Symphony Orchestra) 21.09.72 Town Hall, Stellenbosch, South Africa September 22-23, 1972 City Hall, Cape Town, South Africa (22nd With Cape Town Symphony Orchestra) 25.09.72 Feather Market Centre, Port Elizabeth, South Africa 26.09.72 Orient Theatre, East London, South Africa 28.09.72 City Hall, Germiston, South Africa 29.09.72 City Hall, Benoni, South Africa 03.10.72 Bull Hall, Bloemfontein, South Africa 05.10.72 City Hall, Pretoria, South Africa (With Pro Arte Orchestra) 06.10.72 Town Hall, Kempton Park, South Africa 07.10.72 City Hall, Johannesburg, South Africa (2 shows 6.00 & 9.00, with Pro Arte Orchestra) 09.10.72 City Hall, Johannesburg, South Africa (With Pro Arte Orchestra) 10.10.72 Margos Rainbow Resort, Johannesburg, South Africa {10.10.72 Uxbridge Brunel University - cancelled} 11.10.72 City Hall, Durban, South Africa (With orchestra) 12.10.72 City Hall, Durban, South Africa (With orchestra) 13.10.72 University Union Hall, Pietermaritzburg, South Africa ??.??.72 Redruth Flamingo + ELO, Babe Ruth, East Of Eden 23.10.72 Shenstone New College, Bromsgrove, England {01.11.72 Norwich Universty Of East Anglia } - cancelled? {02.11.72 Sheffield City Hall } {03.11.72 Dagenham North-East London Polytechnic } {04.11.72 Portsmouth Polytechnic } {05.11.72 Canterbury Westgate Hall } - All cancelled due Woolly's illness {06.11.72 Gloucester Leisure Centre } {07.11.72 Salford University } {08.11.72 Liverpool University } 09.11.72 Liverpool University, Liverpool, England 10.11.72 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England (With orchestra, with Spyrogyra) 11.11.72 Leeds University Refectory, Leeds, England (With orchestra) ??.11.72 Sheffield City Hall + Camel; rescheduled from 02.11 ??.11.72 Canterbury Westgate Hall + Camel; rescheduled from 05.11 16.11.72 Paris Theatre, London, England (BBC In Concert, with orchestra) 16.11.72 Sherwood Rooms, Nottingham, England (Cancelled) {18.11.72 Hull University Cancelled after demonstrations} 19.11.72 Green's Playhouse, Glasgow, Scotland (with Camel) 22.11.72 City Hall, Newcastle, England 23.11.72 Heavy Steam Machine, Hanley, England (With orchestra) 25.11.72 Swansea College Of Education, Swansea, Wales (with Spontaneous Combustion etc.) 27.11.72 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, England 28.11.72 Public Hall, Preston, England 29.11.72 St. George's Hall, Bradford, England (with Camel) 30.11.72 King's Hall, Derby, England (with Camel) 01.12.72 Colston Hall, Bristol, England (With orchestra) 03.12.72 Rainbow, London, England (With orchestra, with Camel & Spyrogyra) ??.12.72 Norway? 09.12.72 Amsterdam Paradiso + Sail, Willow, Mick Softly 15.12.72 Civic College Main Hall, Ipswich, England (Christmas dance, with Shark) 1973 17.01.73 South Parade Pier, Southsea, England (cancelled after BJH were involved in 2 car crashes) 18.01.73 Assembly Hall, Worthing, England (cancelled, with Ange) {??.01.73 Surrey University - cancelled ??.01.73 Reading, England (cancelled) 26.01.73 Locarno Ballroom, Sunderland, England 27.01.73 Ebbisham Hall, Epsom, ENG (Postponed) 28.01.73 University of East Anglia, Norwich, England 29.01.73 Central Theatre, Chatham, England 03.03.73 Borough Assembly Hall, Aylesbury, England (with Solution) 04.03.73 Fox at The Greyhound, Croydon, England 05.03.73 Tiffany's, Ilford, England 10.03.73 Community Centre, Slough, England (with Shearwater) 12.03.73 Queensway Hall, Dunstable, England (with Camel) 18.03.73 Guildhall, Plymouth, England Yugoslavian Tour (23.03.73 to 29.03.73) including: 23.03.73 Ljubljana, Slovenia (supporting Slade) Tour with 36-piece orchestra cancelled when record company refused financial backing: 07.04.73 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED (cancelled) 08.04.73 Liss, Zürich, SUI (cancelled) 09.04.73 Olympico, Rome, ITY (cancelled) 10.04.73 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER (cancelled) 11.04.73 Tivoli Gardens, Copenhagen, DEN (cancelled) 05.05.73 College Of Technology, Farnborough, ENG (cancelled) 09.05.73 Opera House, Blackpool, England (with Bridget St. John) 11.05.73 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, England 12.05.73 Hippodrome, Bristol, England 13.05.73 Town Hall, Birmingham, England Chancellor Hall?? 15.05.73 Winter Gardens, Malvern, England (with The Pewke Band & Sidewinder) 16.05.73 Top Rank Suite, Southampton, England 17.05.73 St. George's Hall, Bradford, England 18.05.73 Royal Festival Hall, London, England (With orchestra, with Bridget St. John & Pete Sayers) 19.05.73 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, England 20.05.73 Hippodrome, Birmingham, England 23.05.73 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England 25.05.73 Hatfield Polytechnic Student's Union, Hatfield, England (with Bridget St.John) 26.05.73 Loughborough University Students Union, Loughborough, England (with Bridget St.John) 27.05.73 Chancellor Hall, Chelmsford, England 01.06.73 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, England (with Bridget St. John & Longdancer who were billed but didn't play) {02.06.73 Bridlington Spa Hall } - cancelled 02.06.73 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, England (with Jailbait) 03.06.73 Fairfield Halls, Croydon, England (with 30-piece orchestra. With Terry Reid & Bridget St.John) 05.06.73 Guildhall, Plymouth, England 06.07.73 ABC Cinema, Chester, England (with Sandgate & Man who were billed but didn't play) 07.07.73 Drill Hall, Lincoln, England (with Greco) 15.07.73 White City Stadium, London, England (Great Western Express Festival 1973, with Edgar Winter Group, Kinks & Lindisfarne etc.) 03.08.73 Alexandra Palace, London, England (London Music Festival 1973,with Ten Years After & Wild Turkey) 12.08.73 Rainbow Pavilion, Torquay, England 17.08.73 Dell, Bilzen, Belgium 1973. BJH on at 01.00 a.m., with Man, Medicine Head, Spencer Davis) 21.08.73 Champness Hall, Rochdale, England (with Gryphon) ??.??.73 Oslo Chateau Neuf 09.11.73 Brunel University Student's Hall, Uxbridge, England (with Good Habit) [[November 25, 1973 Guildhall, Plymouth, ENG] 01.12.73 Manchester University Students Union, Manchester, England 16.12.73 Fox at The Greyhound, Croydon, England (+ films of Clapton, Led Zeppelin) 1974 12.01.74 Leicester University, Leicester, England 18.01.74 Hatfield Polytechnic, Hatfield, England (with Dark Star) 19.01.74 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, England 26.01.74 Roundhouse, Dagenham, England (with Regeneration) 08.02.74 Lanchester Polytechnic, Coventry, England (Lanchester Arts Festival, with Pete Atkin & Jaki Whitren) 09.02.74 St. George's Hall, Bradford, England (with Colin Scott) 14.02.74 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, England (with Half Human Band & Tom McMasters) 16.02.74 Winter Gardens, Malvern, England 20.02.74 Birmingham University, Birmingham, England 22.02.74 Colston Hall, Bristol, England 23.02.74 Southampton University, Southampton, England 06.03.74 Civic Theatre, Barnsley, England ??.??.74 Slough Community Centre Feb/Mar 16.03.74 Sheffield University, Sheffield, England 22.03.74 Technical College, Luton, England (with Colin Scott) 05.04.74 Top Rank Suite, Doncaster, England 04.05.74 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, England (with Mantra) 24.05.74 Town Hall, Huddersfield, England 25.05.74 College of Education, Crewe, England UK Tour (supported by Rare Bird): 31.05.74 City Hall, Newcastle, England Or Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, England 06.06.74 City Hall, Hull, England 07.06.74 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, Scotland 08.06.74 Roundhouse, Dagenham, England or Roundhouse, London, England 09.06.74 Greyhound, Croydon, England 11.06.74 Colston Hall, Bristol, England 12.06.74 South Parade Pier, Portsmouth, England 14.06.74 Brunel Rooms, Swindon, England 15.06.74 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England 16.06.74 Victoria Hall, Hanley, England 18.06.74 St. Andrew's Hall, Norwich, England 19.06.74 Golders Green Hippodrome, London, England (BBC In Concert recording) 20.06.74 Guildhall, Plymouth, England 21.06.74 Torquay Pavilion, Torquay, England 22.06.74 Hastings Pier, Hastings, England 24.06.74 Playhouse, Nottingham, England (2 shows) 25.06.74 Town Hall, Leeds, England 26.06.74 Brangwyn Hall, Swansea, Wales 27.06.74 Town Hall, Birmingham, England 28.06.74 City Hall, Sheffield, England 29.06.74 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, England (cancelled due electrical problem) 30.06.74 Theatre Royal Drury Lane, London, England (recorded for BJH Live) 09.08.74 Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands (with Doctor Feelgood) 25.08.74 Little John's Farm, Reading, England (Reading Festival 1974, with Focus, Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel, BJH, Refugee and George Melly on the last day) 31.08.74 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, England (with Rare Bird. rescheduled from 29th June) 01.09.74 Rainbow Pavilion, Torquay, England ??.09.74 Maidstone Festival??? 25.09.74 Trent Polytechnic Student Union, Nottingham, England (with Snakeye) 28.09.74 London School of Economics, London, England 04.10.74 Royal Holloway College, Egham, England (with Rudi Tchaikovsky) 05.10.74 Glasgow University Union, Glasgow, Scotland 12.10.74 Southampton University Old Refectory, Southampton, England 18.10.74 Lanchester Polytechnic, Coventry, England ??? 19.10.74 Sheffield University, Sheffield, England 23.10.74 Leicester University, Leicester, England 25.10.74 Lanchester Polytechnic, Coventry, England (with Charlie and The Wideboys) 30.10.74 Civic Theatre, Halifax, England 16.11.74 Imperial College London, London, England 19.11.74 Hanley Steam Machine ??.11.74 Nottingham University ??.11.74 Manchester??? 07.12.74 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, England 20.12.74 Technical College, Farnborough, England 1975 UK Tour (supported by Julian Brook): 15.01.75 Worcester Teacher Training College, Worcester, England 22.01.75 City Hall, Salisbury, England 23.01.75 Colston Hall, Bristol, England 24.01.75 Hastings Pier, Hastings, England 25.01.75 Kursaal, Southend-on-Sea, England 26.01.75 Theatre Royal, Norwich, England 28.01.75 Town Hall, Leeds, England 29.01.75 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, Scotland 30.01.75 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, Scotland 31.01.75 Caird Hall, Dundee, Scotland (cancelled due to electricians' strike) 01.02.75 City Hall, Newcastle, England 02.02.75 Floral Hall, Southport, England 03.02.75 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England 04.02.75 Town Hall, Birmingham, England 06.02.75 Cardiff University, Cardiff, Wales 07.02.75 Aberystwyth University, Aberystwyth, Wales 08.02.75 Bradford University, Bradford, England 09.02.75 New Victoria Theatre, London, England 10.02.75 Oxford Polytechnic, Oxford, England 11.02.75 Town Hall, Reading, England 12.02.75 Civic Hall, Guildford, England 14.02.75 Brunel University Student's Hall, Uxbridge, England 15.02.75 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, England European Tour (BJH supporting Electric Light Orchestra, then headlining after ELO cancelled. 07.03.75 Stadthalle, Erlangen, Germany or Mensa Morgenstelle, Tübingen, Germany 08.03.75 Mensa Morgenstelle, Tübingen, Germany or Stadthalle, Erlangen, Germany 09.03.75 Gustav Siegle Haus, Stuttgart, Germany 11.03.75 Paulussaal, Freiburg, Germany 12.03.75 Stadthalle, Offenbach, Germany (supporting ELO) 13.03.75 Musikhalle, Hamburg, Germany (supporting ELO) 14.03.75 Sartory-Säle, Cologne, Germany 15.03.75 Aula der Universität, Saarbrücken, Germany 16.03.75 Stadthalle, Heidelberg, Germany 17.03.75 Brienner Theater, Munich, Germany 20.03.75 Le Théâtre de Liege, Liège, Belgium 21.03.75 Veenlust, Veendam, Netherlands 22.03.75 Paradiso Grote Zaal, Amsterdam, Netherlands Autumn Tour, 1975 - Time Honoured Ghosts European Tour (supported by Café Society with Tom Robinson in the UK, Tim Moore elsewhere): 03.10.75 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England 04.10.75 Kursaal, Southend-on-Sea, England 05.10.75 Guildhall, Southampton, England 06.10.75 Town Hall, Birmingham, England 07.10.75 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England 09.10.75 Guildhall, Portsmouth, England 10.10.75 Brunel University Student's Hall, Uxbridge, England 11.10.75 Central Theatre, Chatham, England 14.10.75 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, Scotland 15.10.75 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, Scotland 16.10.75 Town Hall, Leeds, England 17.10.75 Victoria Hall, Hanley, England 18.10.75 Bradford University, Bradford, England 22.10.75 Winter Gardens, Malvern, England 23.10.75 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England 24.10.75 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, England 25.10.75 New Theatre, Oxford, England 26.10.75 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, Wales 27.10.75 Colston Hall, Bristol, England 28.10.75 Civic Hall, Guildford, England 30.10.75 City Hall, Newcastle, England 31.10.75 Lancaster University, Lancaster, England 01.11.75 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, England 02.11.75 Theatre Royal, Norwich, England 03.11.75 Gaumont Theatre, Ipswich, England 04.11.75 Gaumont Theatre, Ipswich, England {04.11.75 Nottingham University - cancelled} 05.11.75 Pavilion, Hemel Hempstead, England 06.11.75 Leisure Centre, Gloucester, England 07.11.75 Salford University, Salford, England 08.11.75 Sheffield University, Sheffield, England 01.12.75 Jala Teater, Stockholm, Sweden 02.12.75 Tivoli, Copenhagen, Denmark (with Widowmaker) 04.12.75 Sartory-Säle, Cologne, Germany 05.12.75 Stadthalle, Heidelberg, Germany 07.12.75 Brienner Theater, Munich, Germany 08.12.75 Theater am Turm, Frankfurt, Germany (with Tim Moore) 09.12.75 Audimax, Hamburg, Germany 10.12.75 RAI, Amsterdam, Netherlands 11.12.75 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, Belgium 12.12.75 Salle Pleyel, Paris, France 1976 01.01.76 Olympia, London, England (Great British Music Festival 1976, with Procol Harum, Baker Gurvitz Army, Jack The Lad, John Miles, Snafu) U.S. Tour: 07.03.76 Town and venue unknown, Canada (date added after BJH's BA flight diverted to Canada) 08.03.76 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (Papa John Creach + BJH) 09.03.76 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (Papa John Creach + BJH) 10.03.76 My Father’s Place, Roslyn, NY (broadcast live by WLIR, rescheduled from March 7th) 11.03.76 Higganum Music Hall, New Haven, CT (with Be Bop Deluxe) {12.03.76? Scottish Rite Cathedral, Philadelphia, PA (with Be Bop Deluxe & Crack The Sky) 12.03.76 Four Corners Inn, Jacksonville, MD 15.03.76 Roxy Theatre, Allentown, PA ??.??.76 Boston Orphium Theater (Colonial Theater?) 18.03.76 Great Southeast Music Hall, Atlanta, GA 19.03.76 Great Southeast Music Hall, Atlanta, GA 20.03.76 Great Southeast Music Hall, Atlanta, GA 23.03.76 Ambassador Theatre, St. Louis, MO (With Be Bop Deluxe) March 24-28, 1976 Quiet Knight, Chicago, IL (2 shows each night, 9.15 & 11.15. With Tony Barrand & John Roberts) 30.03.76 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA (poss 5th as well) 31.03.76 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA 01.04.76 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA 02.04.76 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA 03.04.76 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA 04.04.76 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA (With sci-fi writer Ray Bradbury) 06.06.76 Messegelände, Offenburg, Germany (Sunrise Festival 1976, with Steve Stills, Little Feat, VDGG, Wishbone Ash etc.) Octoberon Tour UK Tour (supported by Easy Street): 04.10.76 Derby, England (Assembly Rooms????) 07.10.76 City Hall, Sheffield, England 08.10.76 Odeon, Birmingham, England 09.10.76 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England 10.10.76 City Hall, Newcastle, England 11.10.76 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, Scotland 12.10.76 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, Scotland 13.10.76 Town Hall, Leeds, England 14.10.76 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, England 17.10.76 Pavilion, Hemel Hempstead, England 18.10.76 New Theatre, Oxford, England 19.10.76 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England 21.10.76 Guildhall, Portsmouth, England 22.10.76 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, England 23.10.76 Kursaal, Southend-on-Sea, England 24.10.76 Fairfield Halls, Croydon, England 25.10.76 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, Wales 26.10.76 Colston Hall, Bristol, England 27.10.76 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, England 28.10.76 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England 29.10.76 ABC Theatre, Peterborough, England 30.10.76 Gaumont Theatre, Ipswich, England 31.10.76 Theatre Royal, Norwich, England 01.11.76 Gaumont Theatre, Ipswich, England 02.11.76 Victoria Hall, Hanley, England 04.11.76 Winter Gardens, Malvern, England 05.11.76 Aston University, Birmingham, England {29.11.76 Offenbach Stadthalle } {30.11.76 München Bürgerbräukeller } {01.12.76 Mannheim Rosengarten } {02.12.76 Hamburg Musikhalle } - all cancelled due John's illness {03.12.76 Düsseldorf Philipshalle } {04.12.76 Hannover Großer Sendesaal des Funkhauses } {05.12.76 Berlin Philharmonie } {06.12.76 Berlin Hasenheide } 1977 Gone To Earth Tour {03.09.77 First Rider Open Air Festival, Scheesel Speedway Stn., Eichenring nr Bremen The Byrds, BJH, Camel, Caravan etc., cancelled due riots} European Tour (supported by Paul Brett): 28.09.77 City Hall, Sheffield, England 29.09.77 Palace Theatre, Manchester, England 30.09.77 Hippodrome, Birmingham, England 02.10.77 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England 04.10.77 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, England 05.10.77 Bristol Hippodrome or Colston Hall, Bristol, England 06.10.77 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England 07.10.77 Gaumont Theatre, Ipswich, England 08.10.77 Kursaal, Southend-on-Sea, England 09.10.77 Fairfield Halls, Croydon, England 11.10.77 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, Scotland 12.10.77 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, Scotland 14.10.77 City Hall, Newcastle, England 16.10.77 New Theatre, Oxford, England 17.10.77 Guildhall, Portsmouth, England 18.10.77 Dome, Brighton, England 24.10.77 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, Netherlands 27.10.77 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, Germany 29.10.77 Stadthalle, Heidelberg, Germany 30.10.77 NDR-Sendesaal, Hanover, Germany 31.10.77 Hochschule der Künste, Berlin, Germany 02.11.77 Stadsschouwburg, Sittard, Netherlands 03.11.77 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, Belgium 05.11.77 Kongresshaus, Zurich, Switzerland 06.11.77 Circus Krone, Munich, Germany 08.11.77 Musikhalle, Hamburg, Germany 09.11.77 L'Olympia Bruno Coquatrix, Paris, France 10.11.77 Schouwburg, Rotterdam, Netherlands 1978 XII Tour European Tour (supported by Michael Moore in UK, Canyon elsewhere): 27.09.78 Guild Hall, Preston, England 28.09.78 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, England 29.09.78 City Hall, Sheffield, England 30.09.78 City Hall, Newcastle, England 01.10.78 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, Scotland 02.10.78 Capitol Theatre, Aberdeen, Scotland 04.10.78 Assembly Rooms, Derby, England 05.10.78 Odeon, Birmingham, England 06.10.78 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England 07.10.78 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England 09.10.78 Guildhall, Portsmouth, England 10.10.78 Colston Hall, Bristol, England 11.10.78 New Theatre, Oxford, England 13.10.78 Apollo, Manchester, England 14.10.78 Apollo, Manchester, England 15.10.78 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England 16.10.78 Gaumont Theatre, Ipswich, England 17.10.78 Dome, Brighton, England October 19, 1978 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, Germany 21.10.78 Westfalenhalle 3, Dortmund, Germany 22.10.78 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, Germany 23.10.78 Sporthalle, Cologne, Germany 24.10.78 Congress Centrum CCH, Hamburg, Germany 26.10.78 Sporthalle, Bietigheim, Germany 27.10.78 Eulachhalle, Winterthur, Switzerland 28.10.78 Hemmerleinhalle, Neunkirchen am Brand, Germany 29.10.78 Circus Krone, Munich, Germany 31.10.78 Friedrich-Ebert-Halle, Ludwigshafen am Rhein, Germany 01.11.78 Stadthalle, Offenbach, Germany 02.11.78 Niedersachsenhalle, Hanover, Germany 04.11.78 Weser-Ems-Halle, Oldenburg, Germany 05.11.78 Eissporthalle, Berlin, Germany 07.11.78 Pavillion des Sports de Champel, Geneva, Switzerland 09.11.78 Le Stadium, Paris, France 11.11.78 Congress Centrum CCH, Hamburg, Germany 12.11.78 Sporthalle, Bietigheim, Germany 13.11.78 Circus Krone, Munich, Germany 14.11.78 Schwarzwaldhalle, Karlsruhe, Germany 16.11.78 Stadthalle, Offenbach, Germany {10.11.78 Porto Coliseu } {11.11.78 Porto Coliseu } {13.11.78 Lisbon Coliseu }- cancelled {14.11.78 Lisbon Coliseu } {15.11.78 Lisbon Coliseu } {17.11.78 Madrid } 18.11.78 Tivoli, Copenhagen, Denmark 1979 June 23, 1979 Loreley, St. Goarshausen, Germany (British Rock Meeting St. Goarshausen 1979) June 24, 1979 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Germany (British Rock Meeting Dortmund 1979) June 29, 1979 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, Germany (British Rock Meeting Berlin 1979) July 1, 1979 Reitstadion Riem, Munich, Germany (British Rock Meeting Munich 1979. Woolly's last gig with BJH) Running order of bands:- Loreley: Johnny Winter, Sniff 'n' The Tears, Tom Robinson Band, Dire Straits, BJH Dortmund: Dr. Feelgood, Whitesnake, Sniff 'n' The Tears, The Police, Dire Straits, BJH Berlin: Wednesday, Dr. Feelgood, Whitesnake, Sniff 'n' The Tears, Dire Straits, BJH Munich: Talking Heads, Dr. Feelgood, Whitesnake, Sniff 'n' The Tears, Dire Straits, BJH 1980 Guest musicians: Kevin McAlea, Colin Browne European Tour (supported by Nigel Mazlyn Jones): 19.01.80 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT 20.01.80 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 22.01.80 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG 23.01.80 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 24.01.80 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 25.01.80 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 27.01.80 Apollo, Manchester, ENG 28.01.80 Apollo, Manchester, ENG 01.02.80 Pavillon de Paris, Paris, FRA 02.02.80 SWF3 Studios, Baden-Baden, GER 03.02.80 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER 04.02.80 Halle Münsterland, Münster, GER 05.02.80 Grugahalle, Essen, GER 06.02.80 Messehalle, Sindelfingen, GER 08.02.80 Stadthalle, Freiburg, GER 09.02.80 Friedrich-Ebert-Halle, Ludwigshafen am Rhein, GER 10.02.80 Eissporthalle, Kassel, GER 12.02.80 Tauberfrankenhalle, Lauda-Königshofen, GER 13.02.80 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER 14.02.80 CCH-Saal 1, Hamburg, GER 15.02.80 CCH-Saal 1, Hamburg, GER 17.02.80 Stadthalle, Wolfsburg, GER 18.02.80 Niedersachsenhalle, Hanover, GER 20.02.80 Hemmerleinhalle, Neunkirchen am Brand, GER 21.02.80 Hemmerleinhalle, Neunkirchen am Brand, GER 22.02.80 Freiheitshalle, Hof, GER 23.02.80 Rudi-Sedlmayer-Halle, Munich, GER 24.02.80 Rudi-Sedlmayer-Halle, Munich, GER 27.02.80 Falconer Salen, Copenhagen, DEN 28.02.80 Ostseehalle, Kiel, GER 29.02.80 Stadthalle, Bremen, GER 03.03.80 Donauhalle, Ulm, GER 04.03.80 Nibelungenhalle, Passau, GER 05.03.80 Pabellón de la Ciudad Deportiva del Real Madrid, Madrid, SPA 07.03.80 Palau dels Esports, Sabadell, SPA 10.03.80 Pavilhão do Grupo Dramático e Sportivo de Cascais, Cascais, POR 11.03.80 Pavilhão do Grupo Dramático e Sportivo de Cascais, Cascais, POR 12.03.80 Oporto, POR (cancelled) 14.03.80 Palais des Sports, Bordeaux, FRA 16.03.80 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI 18.03.80 Palais des Sports, Lyon, FRA 19.03.80 Maison des Congrès et de la Culture, Clermont-Ferrand, FRA 21.03.80 Palais des Sports, Dijon, FRA 22.03.80 Parc des Expositions, Strasbourg, FRA (rescheduled from 18th March, replacing date in Marseille) 24.03.80 La Bourse du Travail, Lyon, FRA 25.03.80 Maison des Sports, Reims, FRA 27.03.80 Palais des Sports, Mulhouse, FRA 28.03.80 Théâtre de la Manufacture, Nancy, FRA 30.03.80 Donauhalle, Ulm, GER 31.03.80 Nibelungenhalle, Passau, GER April 1, 1980 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT April 2, 1980 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER April 3, 1980 Saarlandhalle, Saarbrücken, GER April 5, 1980 Eissporthalle, Kassel, GER April 7, 1980 Messehalle, Sindelfingen, GER April 8, 1980 Aula Q Vrije Universiteit Brussels, BEL (rescheduled from 4th April) April 9, 1980 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER August 30, 1980 Platz der Republik, Berlin, GER (free concert) 1981 Guest musicians: Kevin McAlea, Colin Browne European Tour (supported by Jon Benns): 11.05.81 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, England 12.05.81 City Hall, Newcastle, England 13.05.81 Odeon Theatre, Edinburgh, Scotland 15.05.81 Apollo, Manchester, England 16.05.81 Odeon, Birmingham, England 17.05.81 Gaumont Theatre, Ipswich, England 18.05.81 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England {21.05.81 Colston Hall, Bristol, England (cancelled due Mel's accident) {22.05.81 Gaumont Theatre, Southampton, England (cancelled due Mel's accident) {23.05.81 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England (cancelled due Mel's accident) 26.05.81 Drammenshallen, Drammen, Norway 28.05.81 Congresgebouw, The Hague, Netherlands 29.05.81 Forest National, Brussels, Belgium 30.05.81 Limburghal, Genk, Belgium 31.05.81 Patinoire, Kockelscheuer, Luxembourg 02.06.81 La Rotonde, Le Mans, France 03.06.81 Parc des Expositions de la Beaujoire, Nantes, France 04.06.81 Salle De Robien, St. Brieuc, France 05.06.81 Salle Omnisports, Quimper, France 09.06.81 Palais des Sports, Mulhouse, France 10.06.81 Palais des Sports, Besançon, France 11.06.81 Alpexpo, Grenoble, France 12.06.81 Palais des Sports, Montpellier, France 13.06.81 Patinoire Vert Côteau, Toulon, France 15.06.81 Hall du Wacken, Strasbourg, France 16.06.81 Parc des Expositions, Metz, France 18.06.81 Rolling Stone, Milan, Italy 19.06.81 Palazzo dello Sport, Bologna, Italy 20.06.81 Palasport, Forlì, Italy 22.06.81 Teatro Palapartenope, Naples, Italy 23.06.81 Castel Sant'Angelo, Rome, Italy 25.06.81 Palais des Sports, Paris, France 27.06.81 Schützenwiese, Winterthur, Switzerland (Supported by Robert Palmer) ??.06.81 St. Ulrich Eisstadion (South Tyrol, Italy) 01.07.81 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England 02.07.81 Colston Hall, Bristol, England 03.07.81 Gaumont Theatre, Southampton, England 1982 Guest musicians: Kevin McAlea, Colin Browne European Tour 23.02.82 Halle Münsterland, Münster, Germany 25.02.82 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, Germany 28.02.82 Friedrich-Ebert-Halle, Ludwigshafen am Rhein, Germany 01.03.82 Friedrich-Ebert-Halle, Ludwigshafen am Rhein, Germany 03.03.82 Stadthalle, Bremen, Germany 04.03.82 Niedersachsenhalle, Hanover, Germany 06.03.82 Ortenauhalle, Offenburg, Germany 09.03.82 Sporthalle, Linz, Austria 10.03.82 Stadthalle, Friedrichshafen, Germany 12.03.82 Festhalle, Frankfurt, Germany 13.03.82 Festhalle, Frankfurt, Germany 15.03.82 Sporthalle, Cologne, Germany 16.03.82 Sporthalle, Cologne, Germany 17.03.82 Ostseehalle, Kiel, Germany 19.03.82 Nibelungenhalle, Passau, Germany 20.03.82 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, Austria 22.03.82 Messehalle, Nuremberg, Germany 24.03.82 Freiheitshalle, Hof, Germany 25.03.82 Karl-Diehm-Halle, Heidenheim, Germany 26.03.82 Karl-Diehm-Halle, Heidenheim, Germany 27.03.82 Eissporthalle, Kassel, Germany 29.03.82 Sporthalle, Böblingen, Germany 30.03.82 Sporthalle, Böblingen, Germany 01.04.82 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Germany 02.04.82 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, Germany 03.04.82 Ernst-Merck-Halle, Hamburg, Germany 04.04.82 Ernst-Merck-Halle, Hamburg, Germany 05.04.82 Falconer Salen, Copenhagen, Denmark 07.04.82 Olympiahalle, Munich, Germany 08.04.82 Olympiahalle, Munich, Germany 10.04.82 Olympiahalle, Munich, Germany 11.04.82 Olympiahalle, Munich, Germany 12.04.82 Schwarzwaldhalle, Karlsruhe, Germany 14.04.82 Festhalle, Frankfurt, Germany 15.04.82 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, Germany 16.04.82 Grugahalle, Essen, Germany 17.04.82 Saarlandhalle, Saarbrücken, Germany 19.04.82 Rhein-Neckar-Halle, Eppelheim, Germany 20.04.82 Messehalle, Sindelfingen, Germany 21.04.82 Messehalle, Nuremberg, Germany 22.04.82 Sporthalle, Augsburg, Germany 23.04.82 Eisstadion, Waldkraiburg, Germany 25.04.82 Eilenriedehalle, Hanover, Germany 26.04.82 Ernst-Merck-Halle, Hamburg, Germany 26.10.82 Harvest at d'Coque, Luxembourg, Luxembourg 28.10.82 Théâtre de Verdure, Nice, France 30.10.82 Hallenstadion, Zurich, Switzerland 31.10.82 Hallenstadion, Zurich, Switzerland 02.11.82 Maison des Sports, Clermont-Ferrand, France 03.11.82 Parc des Expositions, Annecy, France 04.11.82 Palais des Sports, Mulhouse, France 05.11.82 Parc des Expositions, Nancy, France 06.11.82 Chapiteau, Strasbourg, France 07.11.82 Chapiteau, Strasbourg, France 08.11.82 Hippodrome de Pantin, Paris, France 09.11.82 Hippodrome de Pantin, Paris, France 10.11.82 Forest National, Brussels, Belgium 11.11.82 Harvest at d'Coque, Luxembourg, Luxembourg 12.11.82 Palais des Sports, Dijon, France 15.11.82 Patinoire de Mériadeck, Bordeaux, France 16.11.82 Chapiteau, Toulouse, France 17.11.82 Palais des Sports, Limoges, France 19.11.82 La Rotonde, Le Mans, France 20.11.82 Parc des Expositions, Le Grand-Quevilly, France 21.11.82 Palais des Sports Saint-Sauveur, Lille, France 23.11.82 Palais des Sports, Lyon, France 24.11.82 Palais des Sports, Orléans, France 25.11.82 Palais des Sports, Besançon, France 26.11.82 Hallenstadion, Zurich, Switzerland 27.11.82 Parc des Expositions, Metz, France 29.11.82 Complexe Sportif René Tys, Reims, France 30.11.82 Halle des Expositions, Rennes, France 02.12.82 Parc des Expositions de la Beaujoire, Nantes, France 03.12.82 Parc de Penfeld, Brest, France 04.12.82 Champ de Foire, Melun, France 1983 No concerts this year 1984 European Tour (supported by Nigel Mazlyn Jones): 14.04.84 Saarbrücken Saarlandhalle recording playback of VOC for "Wetten, daß" 15.04.84 Apollo, Manchester, England 16.04.84 Playhouse, Edinburgh, Scotland 18.04.84 Royal Centre, Nottingham, England 19.04.84 Odeon, Birmingham, England 20.04.84 Gaumont Theatre, Southampton, England 21.04.84 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England 25.04.84 Centre Sportif de Differdange, Obercorn, Luxembourg 27.04.84 Carl-Diem-Halle, Würzburg, Germany 28.04.84 Olympiahalle, Munich, Germany 29.04.84 Messehalle, Nuremberg, Germany 30.04.84 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, Germany 01.05.84 Festhalle, Frankfurt, Germany 03.05.84 Sporthalle, Cologne, Germany 04.05.84 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, Germany 05.05.84 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Germany 06.05.84 Eissporthalle, Kassel, Germany 08.05.84 Sporthalle, Hamburg, Germany 09.05.84 Europahalle, Hanover, Germany 10.05.84 Stadthalle, Bremen, Germany 11.05.84 Karlsruhe Schwarzwaldhalle (Oberschwabenhalle, Ravensburg, Germany?) 12.05.84 Messehalle, Friedrichshafen, Germany 13.05.84 Ortenauhalle, Offenburg, Germany 14.05.84 Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, Germany 15.05.84 Schwarzwaldhalle, Karlsruhe, Germany 16.05.84 Saarlandhalle, Saarbrücken, Germany 18.05.84 Eisstadion, Mannheim, Germany 19.05.84 Hallenstadion, Zurich, Switzerland 20.05.84 Hallenstadion, Zurich, Switzerland 21.05.84 Lake Geneva gold disc presentation, followed by dinner with Polygram Records 22.05.84 Palais des Sports, Grenoble, France 23.05.84 Palais des Sports, Toulouse, France 24.05.84 Palais des Sports, Limoges, France 26.05.84 Patinoire, Reims, France 27.05.84 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, France 28.05.84 Koninklijk Theater Carré, Amsterdam, Netherlands (Supported by Angelo Branduardi) 31.05.84 Schaarbeek Stadium, Brussels, Belgium (Supported by Angelo Branduardi) 01.06.84 Parc des Expositions, Metz, France 02.06.84 Hall des Expositions Foire de Lille, Lille, France 04.06.84 Patinoire de Mériadeck, Bordeaux, France (cancelled due to John's accident at Lille) 05.06.84 Arènes de Nîmes, Nîmes, France (cancelled) 06.06.84 Palais des Sports, Lyon, France (cancelled) 07.06.84 Parc des Expositions, Dijon, France (cancelled) 08.06.84 Palais de la Beaujoire, Nantes, France (cancelled) 09.06.84 Stade de Quimper, Brest, France (cancelled) 11.06.84 Falkoner Theater, Copenhagen, Denmark (cancelled) 12.06.84 Ostseehalle, Kiel, Germany (cancelled) 13.06.84 Münsterland, Münster, Germany (cancelled) 14.06.84 Hall Rhenus, Strasbourg, France (cancelled) 15.06.84 Maison des Sports, Clermont-Ferrand, France (cancelled) 16.06.84 Parc des Expositions, Nice, France (cancelled) {17.06.84 Köln open-air with Jackson Browne } - planned show, cancelled before tour began 18.06.84 Patinoire des Vernets, Geneva, Switzerland (cancelled) 20.06.84 Chapiteau Parc des Expositions, Rouen, France (cancelled) 21.06.84 Palais des Sports, Orléans, France (cancelled) 22.06.84 Chàteau de Sablé, Le Mans, France (cancelled) 05.09.84 Geneva???? (rescheduled) 06.09.84 Patinoire des Vernets, Geneva, Switzerland 08.09.84 Talavera Mainwiesen, Würzburg, Germany (+ Joe Cocker etc.) 09.09.84 Regensburg Sporthalle Königswiesen (originally advertised for Reitstadion Riem, Munich, Germany) 10.09.84 Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, Germany 11.09.84 Münsterland, Münster, Germany 12.09.84 Ostseehalle, Kiel, Germany 14.09.84 Parc des Expositions de la Beaujoire, Nantes, France 15.09.84 Parc des Expos de Penvillers, Quimper, France 17.09.84 Parc des Expositions, Dijon, France 18.09.84 Chapiteau, Strasbourg, France 19.09.84 Halle Tony Garnier, Lyon, France 20.09.84 Arènes de Nîmes, Nîmes, France 22.09.84 Stade de L'guest, Nice, France 25.09.84 Place du 1er Mai, Clermont-Ferrand, France 26.09.84 Palais des Sports, Orléans, France 27.09.84 Patinoire de Mériadeck, Bordeaux, France 29.09.84 Arênes de l'Agora, Évry, France 30.09.84 La Rotonde, Le Mans, France 01.10.84 Parc des Expositions, Le Grand-Quevilly, France October 13, 1984 Wembley Arena, London, ENG December 8, 1984 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Germany (Thommy's Pop Show 1984) 1985 No concerts this year 1986 August 19, 1986 Torre de Belém, Lisbon, POR (International Year of Peace Festival performing "He Said Love", "Ring Of Changes", "Child Of The Universe" & "Life Is For Living". Others appearing included Sandie Shaw & Phil Fearon etc. Film from this appearance was used in the promo video for "He Said Love") November 22, 1986 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Germany (Peter's Pop Show 1986 performing "He Said Love" & "Prisoner of Your Love") 1987 Guest musicians: Kevin McAlea, Colin Browne, Bias Boshell European Tour (supported by Roy Harper): 19.04.87 Apollo, Manchester, England 20.04.87 City Hall, Newcastle, England 21.04.87 Playhouse, Edinburgh, Scotland 22.04.87 City Hall, Sheffield, England 24.04.87 Odeon, Birmingham, England 25.04.87 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England 27.04.87 Guildhall, Portsmouth, England 28.04.87 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England 30.04.87 Sporthalle, Cologne, Germany 02.05.87 Alsterdorfer Sporthalle, Hamburg, Germany 03.05.87 Forest National, Brussels, Belgium 05.05.87 Metz Palais Des Sports (Hall Tivoli, Strasbourg, France?) 06.05.87 Palais des Sports, Mulhouse, France 07.05.87 Eissporthalle, Kaufbeuren, Germany 08.05.87 Olympiahalle, Munich, Germany 10.05.87 Festhalle, Frankfurt, Germany 11.05.87 Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, Germany 13.05.87 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, Germany 15.05.87 Espace Foire, Lille, France 16.05.87 Tours Palais Des Sports (Salle Polyvalente, Laval, France?) 18.05.87 Patinoire de Mériadeck, Bordeaux, France 19.05.87 Palais des Sports, Toulouse, France 20.05.87 Parc des Expositions, Avignon, France (Marseille Parc Chanot?) 21.05.87 Palais des Sports, Lyon, France 23.05.87 Patinoire de Malley, Lausanne, Switzerland 24.05.87 Hallenstadion, Zurich, Switzerland 26.05.87 Maison des Sports, Clermont-Ferrand, France 27.05.87 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, France 28.05.87 Palais des Sports, Lamont, France 29.05.87 Metz-Grigy La Foire Internationale (Patinoire, Reims, France?) 30.05.87 Palais des Sports, Besançon, France June 1, 1987 Palais des Sports, Toulouse, France June 4, 1987 Parc des Expositions, Reims, France July 11, 1987 Inselwiese, Dinkelsbühl, Germany (Out in the Green 1987 Dinkelsbühl) July 12, 1987 Pferderennbahn, Frauenfeld, Switzerland (Out in the Green 1987 Frauenfeld) July 14, 1987 Treptower Park, Berlin, Germany July 18, 1987 Hermann-Loens Stadion, Paderborn, Germany (Out in the Green 1987 Paderborn) July 19, 1987 Bosenbach Stadion, St. Wendel, Germany (Out in the Green Cancelled) July 19, 1987 Odenwaldring, Babenhausen, Germany (Out in the Green 1987 Babenhausen) July 24, 1987 Sandbahn-Stadion, Jübek, Germany (Jübek Open Air 1987) 1988 No concerts this year 1989 No concerts this year 1990 Guest musicians: Kevin McAlea, Colin Browne 14.09.90 Apollo, Manchester, England (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 15.09.90 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 18.09.90 Le Zénith, Paris, France (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 19.09.90 Muziekcentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht, Netherlands (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 20.09.90 Stadthalle, Offenbach, Germany (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 22.09.90 Deutsches Museum, Munich, Germany (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 23.09.90 Deutsches Museum, Munich, Germany (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 25.09.90 Stadthalle, Fürth, Germany (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 26.09.90 Sporthalle, St. Wendel, Germany (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 27.09.90 Grugahalle, Essen, Germany (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 29.09.90 Friedrich-Ebert-Halle, Ludwigshafen am Rhein, Germany (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 30.09.90 Stadthalle, Freiburg, Germany (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 01.10.90 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, Germany (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 03.10.90 Stadthalle, Osnabrück, Germany 04.10.90 Congress Park, Wolfsburg, Germany 05.10.90 Tempodrom, Berlin, Germany 07.10.90 Halle des Fêtes de Beaulieu, Lausanne, Switzerland 08.10.90 Transbordeur, Villeurbanne, France 09.10.90 Palais des Sports, Besançon, France 11.10.90 Palais des Sports, Toulouse, France 12.10.90 Bordeaux, France (cancelled - not enough tickets sold) 14.10.90 CCH-Saal 1, Hamburg, Germany (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 15.10.90 Stadthalle, Bremen, Germany (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 16.10.90 Siegerlandhalle, Siegen, Germany (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 18.10.90 Palais des Sports, Mulhouse, France (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 19.10.90 Hallenstadion, Zurich, Switzerland (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 20.10.90 Carl-Diem-Halle, Würzburg, Germany (supported by To Hell With Burgundy) 23.10.90 Kultur und Sporthalle, Brandenburg, Germany 24.10.90 Kulturpalast, Dresden, Germany 25.10.90 Sport- und Kongresshalle, Schwerin, Germany 27.10.90 Stadthalle, Kassel, Germany 28.10.90 Music Hall, Hanover, Germany 29.10.90 Centre Sportif, Pétange, Luxembourg 30.10.90 Ostseehalle, Kiel, Germany 1991 No concerts this year 1992 Guest musicians: Kevin McAlea, Colin Browne European Tour (supported by To Hell With Burgundy): 12.02.92 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, England 13.02.92 Ritz Cinema, Lincoln, England 14.02.92 Hexagon, Reading, England 15.02.92 Leisure Centre, Brentwood, England 16.02.92 Town and Country Club, London, England (filmed for TV and video) 17.02.92 Arts Centre, Poole, England 19.02.92 Rock City, Nottingham, England 20.02.92 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, England 21.02.92 Assembly Hall, Worthing, England 22.02.92 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone, England 23.02.92 Fairfield Halls, Croydon, England 25.02.92 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, England 26.02.92 City Hall, Hull, England 26.02.92 Music Hall, Aberdeen, Scotland (Cancelled) 27.02.92 Pavilion, Glasgow, Scotland (Cancelled) 28.02.92 Empire, Sunderland, England 29.02.92 Queen's Hall, Bradford, England (Switched from Leeds University) 01.03.92 Arcadia Theatre, Llandudno, Wales 02.03.92 St. David's Hall, Cardiff, Wales 03.03.92 Plymouth Pavilions, Plymouth, England 04.03.92 Wyvern Theatre, Swindon, England 06.03.92 Barbican, York, England 07.03.92 University Of East Anglia, Norwich, England 08.03.92 Queen's Hall, Oldham, England (John, Les and Mel's last ever UK concert) 11.03.92 CCH-Saal 1, Hamburg, Germany 12.03.92 Astoria, Bremen, Germany 14.03.92 Congress Park, Wolfsburg, Germany 15.03.92 Stadthalle, Bielefeld, Germany 16.03.92 Kuppelsaal, Hanover, Germany 18.03.92 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, Germany 19.03.92 Rhein-Mosel Halle, Koblenz, Germany 20.03.92 Hallenstadion, Zurich, Switzerland 22.03.92 Schwabenhalle, Augsburg, Germany 23.03.92 Donauhalle, Ulm, Germany 24.03.92 Harmonie, Heilbronn, Germany 26.03.92 Hessenhalle, Alsfeld, Germany (Switched from Hof Freiheitshalle) 27.03.92 Unterfrankenhalle, Aschaffenburg, Germany 29.03.92 Mozartsaal Im Rosengarten, Mannheim, Germany 30.03.92 Meistersingerhalle, Nuremberg, Germany 01.04.92 Alte Oper, Frankfurt, Germany 02.04.92 Stadthalle, Freiburg, Germany 03.04.92 Stadthalle, Pforzheim, Germany 04.04.92 Palais de la Musique et des Congrès, Strasbourg, France 06.04.92 Le Zénith, Paris, France 07.04.92 Le Phoenix, Mulhouse, France (Switched from the Palais des Sports) 08.04.92 Palais de la Musique et des Congrès, Strasbourg, France 1993 German Mini-Tour (supported by Midge Ure from Hamburg to Dortmund): 03.06.93 Stadthalle, Rosenheim, Germany 04.06.93 Museumshof, Fulda, Germany 06.06.93 Stadtpark Freilichtbühne, Hamburg, Germany 07.06.93 Tanzbrunnen, Cologne, Germany (Switched from Stadtpark) 09.06.93 Oberschwabenhalle, Ravensburg, Germany gSwitched from Gemünden Festplatz) 11.06.93 Freilichtbühne, Heppenheim an der Bergstrasse, Germany 12.06.93 Schützenanger, Lichtenfels, Germany (with Midge Ure & Sharon) 13.06.93 Westfalenpark, Dortmund, Germany (Switched from Northeim Amphitheater) 17.07.93 Steinberger See, Schwandorf in Bayern, Germany (Festival with Philip Boa etc.) Tour cancelled due poor ticket sales October 19, 1993 Noorderlicht, Tilburg, NED (cancelled) October 21, 1993 Bank-Austria Zelt, Vienna, Austria (cancelled) October 22, 1993 Stadthalle, Dornbirn, Austria (cancelled) October 24, 1993 Hallenstadion, Zurich, Switzerland (cancelled) October 25, 1993 Terminal 1, Munich, Germany (cancelled) October 26, 1993 Dampfbläserhalle, Augsburg, Germany (cancelled) October 28, 1993 Nibelungenhalle, Passau, Germany (cancelled) October 29, 1993 Meistersingerhalle, Nürnberg, Germany (cancelled) October 30, 1993 Eissporthalle, Halle, Germany (cancelled) October 31, 1993 Kongress Zentrum, Stuttgart, Germany (cancelled) 02.11.93 Music Hall, Hanover, Germany (cancelled) 03.11.93 Mozartsaal Im Rosengarten, Mannheim, Germany (cancelled) 04.11.93 Stadthalle, Offenbach, Germany (cancelled) 05.11.93 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, Germany (cancelled) 06.11.93 Palais de la Musique et des Congrès, Strasbourg, France (cancelled) 07.11.93 Messehalle, Pirmasens, Germany (cancelled after being switched from Völklingen Sporthalle) 08.11.93 Stadthalle, Bielefeld, Germany (cancelled) 1994 No concerts this year 1995 02.10.95 Stadthalle, Lichtenfels, Germany (Supported by Acoustic Crossover) 03.10.95 Sporthalle, St. Wendel, Germany (Supported by Zartbitter) 04.10.95 Arts & Crafts, Neu-Ulm, Germany 06.10.95 Litternahalle, Visp, Switzerland (Visp Festival 1995, with Alan Parsons Live Project, Katrina and The Waves, Mayday) 1996 No concerts this year 1997 Guest musicians: Colin Browne, Jeff Leach 04.07.97 Freilichtbühne Peißnitz, Halle, Germany (Out in the Green 1997 Halle, with Art Garfunkel & ELP) 05.07.97 Westfalenpark, Dortmund, Germany (Out in the Green 1997 Dortmund, with Art Garfunkel & ELP) 06.09.97 Zelt am Wasserturm, Rottweil, Germany (Ferienzauber 1997) 07.09.97 Serenadenhof, Nuremberg, Germany (supported by Daniel Denecke) 08.09.97 Kulturpalast, Dresden, Germany (supported by Daniel Denecke) 10.09.97 Rattenfängerhalle, Hamelin, Germany (supported by Daniel Denecke) 11.09.97 Docks, Hamburg, Germany (supported by Daniel Denecke) 12.09.97 Huxley's Neue Welt, Berlin, Germany (supported by Daniel Denecke) 14.09.97 Hugenottenhalle, Neu Isenburg, Germany (supported by Daniel Denecke) 15.09.97 Thüringenhalle, Erfurt, Germany (supported by Daniel Denecke) 16.09.97 Liederhalle Beethovensaal, Stuttgart, Germany (supported by Daniel Denecke) 18.09.97 Babylon, Munich, Germany (supported by Daniel Denecke) 19.09.97 Badener Halle, Rastatt, Germany (supported by Daniel Denecke) 20.09.97 Festzelt, Niederstetten, Germany (supported by Daniel Denecke) 21.09.97 Museumsplatz, Bonn, Germany (supported by Daniel Denecke & Artgap) 23.09.97 Volkshaus, Zurich, Switzerland (supported by Cinéma Paradiso) 24.09.97 Z7 Konzertfabrik, Pratteln, Switzerland (supported by Cinéma Paradiso) 25.09.97 Fürstenlandsaal, Gossau, Switzerland (supported by Cinéma Paradiso) 26.09.97 Festhalle, Sempach, Switzerland (supported by Cinéma Paradiso) 27.09.97 Theater im National, Bern, Switzerland (supported by Cinéma Paradiso. BJH's last gig with John, Les and Mel)